Loving Eowyn
by RiverRatRogue
Summary: Aragorn realizes that he has made a mistake. Chapter 1 of 2.
1. Aragorn

Disclaimer: I am not doing this for money. I only do it out of love and respect for the books and the movies. I own nothing, well, I do own the LOTR DVD's, but please don't sue me, I like to watch the movies. They're my precious. However, if someone would like to give me Viggo or David for my birthday, I would gladly accept that payment.  
  
A/N  
  
Now pay attention people. This is AU. It does follow cannon, but then again it doesn't. I am not Tolkein so I don't write like him. I try the best I can. Any flames will be given to Gandalf to feed his pet Balrog. But any good reviews will bring the reviewer my undying gratitude. And please read the stories of my favorite authors. If it wasn't for them I would never have gotten the courage to write. So this is dedicated to anyone who writes stories.  
  
And this is a two-part story. So here is part one.  
  
Loving Eowyn CHAPTER 1 Aragorn  
  
I can still remember the first time I saw here. The way the shadows played on her face. It was if they were trying to aid her in hiding her pain. She was full of pain and sorrow back then. It almost devoured her. But to see how she has risen from the depths of sorrow to see such joy shows what a truly remarkable woman she is.  
  
Lady Eowyn is a woman without compare. She is more beautiful than the purest lily, more courageous than the fiercest knight, smarter than the all but the most learned of Elves in the healing arts, and more loyal than the anyone I know. She loves Faramir with a devotion that I have never known before. And of that I am jealous.  
  
Had I known back in Edoras just how truly wonderful Eowyn is, I would have never rejected her. I would have never left her in Dunharrow. She had, and still has I am sure, the courage to stand up to the Captain of the Nazgul. Seasoned men could not do that, but that soft, enchanting woman, nay she was barely a woman almost more child, was able to defend her king.  
  
And even as she lay in the Houses of Healing she knew who truly loved her. I was unable to give her my love so she ignored my requests for her to come back to the land of the living. Only when her brother beckoned her did she respond. All too well she has learned to whom to trust her heart.  
  
And it was in those accursed Houses that she learned to love Faramir, for she knew that he would never forsake her. He knew the strength that lay in her without having to see it first hand. He knew that the precious Shield Maiden of Rohan was of greater worth than anyone in all the kingdoms. And he acted upon it.  
  
For that I curse my steward. What I would not give to have had his foresight? The pure look of love than Eowyn bestows upon him is more than he deserves. No man dares slander him in from of her or they feel her wrath. One woman made the mistake of letting a rumor loose of her plans to woo Faramir while the two were still engaged, and I still laugh at the thought that Eomer could barely physically restrain Eowyn from tearing the offensive woman to shreds.  
  
That is what I want and need. I wish for a woman willing to show such emotion and such passion. Arwen is a lovely Elf, but she is not a passionate person. She is so distant at times, as if she would rather be across the sea than across my bed. I know that it would not be the same with Eowyn. How many times has Eomer told me that even when in front of the couple they still show no restraint in displaying the depth of their love? He even mentioned catching them rolling in the hay unclothed in a barn in Meduseld. I am jealous of Eomer for that sight. I am sure that Eowyn's body would have been as white as snow and as soft as silk.  
  
I fear looking Faramir in the eyes. He knows that I harbor some feelings for his wife, but I hope he does not understand the depth. At the celebration of my firstborn I gazed at Eowyn much too long to be construed as proper, and I am sure that Faramir caught me. I tried to put it off and he seemed satisfied with my answer. But I am still unsure.  
  
I know that Eowyn does not know of my feelings. I am sure she would limit our interactions as much as possible if she knew. Eomer once told a tale of when Eowyn was younger she was pursued by a close friend of his. However her handmaiden had an eye for this Rider and so Eowyn avoided him as much as possible. She did not want the chance to possible take the man's affections for her own if her friend desired them. Her loyalty knows no bounds. I would hate to think what she would do if she knew a married man desired her affection.  
  
Sadly I wish for Arwen and Faramir's demise. But even then I know that Eowyn would love her husband and never marry again. And even more sadly she truly believes in the sanctity of marriage when lesser nobles have no qualms about sharing their beds with anyone.  
  
Eowyn is one of a kind. I could have had her. She could have been mine from the very beginning, but I chose to reject her. I am stupid beyond compare. And now I must live in sorrow, just as I found her. 


	2. Faramir

I own nothing. So don't sue me. A/U sorta. Read Chapter one, which I am sure you have. Any mistakes are my own. I have no beta, I try to proof read, but I do not always catch mistakes.  
  
Loving Eowyn  
Chapter 2  
Faramir  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" I pose to my wife as we are lying in bed.  
"Of course, cap'n."  
I blush at her nickname for me as she turns around in my arms to face me.  
"You know it has been years since anyone has called me Captain."  
"I know, but I like the nickname. So, what is your question?"  
Eowyn's boldness has never been surprising as some would guess. I find it quite refreshing. It also tells of how comfortable she is with me. I cherish her for it. Although with the difficult question I have, I am not so welcome of it.  
"What do you think of Ellesar?"  
She gave me a perplexed look.  
"How so do you mean?"  
"Do you think he has changed since you first met him?"  
"Of course. Becoming a king would change any man. Look to Eomer. He never once thought overly much before he acted, but now he contemplates every move."  
"I know that," I reply. I am having a hard time phrasing my words. "But do you feel that his emotions towards Arwen have changed?"  
"Faramir!" She quickly sits up and gives me a startled look. "How can you say such a thing?"  
I falter for a minute, but I want to know if my wife knows what I know and dread to be true.  
"It is just something that I have been pondering of late. The both seem distant towards one another."  
Eowyn looks exasperated. "If it is anything it is only because they have both been under a great deal of stress. You should know how hard treaties are to make and maintain. Aragorn must do it for the whole united kingdoms. And Arwen has recently given birth to a babe. Surely you do not think that is an easy task?"  
"I am sorry I made mention of it."  
My wife spoke with such ferocity that I knew she saw nothing.  
But slowly a changed look took over her face.  
"You do not think that Aragorn is turning to another, do you?"  
Perhaps she has seen what I have seen.  
" I know he has not. I suppose I wanted reassurance that all is well."  
Eowyn closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine.  
"Aragorn and Arwen are in love. Albeit I know for a fact that they are not the most love stricken couple in the land."  
I push my wife away and lose myself in her eyes.  
"We are," she says leaning forward. I soon lose myself in her kiss. And shortly after that, her body.  
*************  
Valor knows I am spent. Eowyn is a remarkable woman.  
Sometimes it seem as if the only time she is still is when she is asleep. As she is now.  
I know that she knows nothing of Aragorn's interest in her. I barely am aware of it myself. If it had not been for the night of the festival for his son, I would not even be suspicious of him. But in his eyes that night I saw what he wished to hide.  
Lust. Remorse. Guilt. Anger. Longing. I believe that he wishes that he had not been so quick to reject Eowyn. I used to believe that was his only fault. Who could not but help to be smitten by the White Lady of Rohan? She is truly the most lovely woman in the land. I do not count her beauty among the Elves, for they have their own beauty. But I believe that she surpasses theirs because her beauty also comes from within. It was a beauty that was forged by herself. She made herself into the woman I hold in my arms. I know that I will never let her go. I am not unwise. I will also attempt to restrict my wife from the company of Ellesar. It is not that I don't trust him. I feel that for our nation to remain strong, our leader must be strong. And if removing temptation from him is one way to assist, then so be. Ithilien is our home. But we will venture to Rohan. But our trips to Minas Tirith will be few and short. What can I say? I am a protective husband, and wish to keep my wife to myself.  
  
A/N  
  
Thanks to all who wrote reviews. You have no idea how much a difference that made in the story. Thank you Dweller in the Deep, Kellesy, toni, Leah, The Dark Wanderer, & Ariel. Please read these guys (generic term. No offence girls) fiction. If it wasn't for other writers I never would have done what I have done. Thank you for the inspiration and support  
  
And if this sounds like somebody else, I assure you it is 100% mine. I am sorry to have caused anyone hurt or concern. 


End file.
